Maybe, Love Came Again
by missrachelberry96
Summary: A year ago in New York a girl Rachel Berry met a guy named Dan,now Rachel Berry comes back to New York with a broken heart. Will Dan be the one to mend it? xoxo, Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

_**Open up to a sad Rachel Berry walking towards Central Park**_

_Rachel (voiceover)_

Why is this happening to me? It's not supposed to be like this, Finn should be here with me New York, ready to get married, but instead he's back at Lima preparing for the army. Why did he break my heart? Or as Finn liked to call it "setting me free" I know that he did what was best for her but what about what was best for us, we were supposed to get married and live happily ever, but instead I'm left heartbroken in New York and without a clue on how to get to my apartment.

_Fade in to Dan Humphrey going for a walk to Central Park_

_Dan (voiceover)_

Why are we still together? I mean I really love Blair but I just know that her feelings for Chuck are still there. Our relationship started of amazing, HECK! She chose me over Chuck, but now when we kiss it doesn't feel the same and I'm pretty sure that Blair feels the same way.

_Dan walks into Central Park and notices a sad petite girl with a white shirt, pale skirt with an orange coat, and heels with white knee high socks._

_He feels some pull towards her and as he gets closer to her he notices that she's crying._

**Dan**

Are you okay mam?

_Rachel has her head down, wiping her tears_

**Rachel**

Yeah, sorry, I'm fine

_As she slowly looks up, Dan begins to remember her_

**Dan**

Hey haven't I met you before?

_Rachel looks at him in awe and pretends that she wasn't crying_

**Rachel**

Yeah, we met two years ago; Dan, right?

**Dan**

Rachel, show choir competition & coffee, am I correct?

**Rachel**

Um, yea you're correct

_Both look at each other awkwardly, Rachel moves, and Dan sits beside her, there is an awkward silence_

**Dan**

I'm just going to go ahead and ask you a question to break this awkward silence

**Rachel**

Sure go right ahead

**Dan**

What are you doing here?

**Rachel**

Well, I just graduated, I got accepted to NYADA and now I'm here.

**Dan**

No I mean why are you sitting here crying when you can be exploring the big city?

_Rachel looks at him; she starts to get teary eyed and looks at the floor_

**Rachel**

Uh, I rather not talk about it, it's complicated

**Dan**

I'm sorry; sometimes I tend to ask questions when I shouldn't. Are you lost? Sorry last one I promise.

_Rachel mildly smiles and turns to Dan_

**Rachel**

It's okay and yeah I'm supposed to get to my new apartment but I got lost. I seriously don't know I'm here, I'm just a naive small town girl with big dreams, I don't belong here, and this just proves it, I can't even get to my own apartment.

**Dan**

Hey look, if there's one thing New York is, it's overwhelming. You're supposed to get lost when you first settle in here, it's all part of the big adventure; and if I clearly remember, you do belong here Rachel, you have an amazing voice that's going to take Broadway by storm.

_Dan starts at Rachel in awe, and shakes his head_

**Dan**

Listen, I'm here, I can help you find your way to your apartment. You're going to be fine, just breathe.

**Rachel**

Thank you Dan.

_Both Dan and Rachel get up and walk away, Dan carries her suitcases_

_Setting fades to The Empire_,

_Blair and Chuck are in his room, Blair is putting her clothes back on after a night with Chuck, Chuck is in his bed_

**Chuck**

Well, well, Blair Waldorf in my room on a Monday morning, once again.

**Blair**

Ugh don't flatter yourself Chuck

**Chuck**

Is this going to keep on happening? Because I'm fine with it but I'm not so sure how lonely boy is going to react when he finds out that his lovely Blair is cheating on him

**Blair**

Well he's not going to find out now is he?

**Chuck**

Well not unless I tell him

_Chuck smirks and Blair moves towards him_

**Blair**

Now listen to me Chuck, Dan is not going to find out because this means nothing to me. I love Dan but he's been really distant lately and I didn't know what else to do

**Chuck**

Well, you could have-

**Blair**

Shut it!

Chuck

All I'm saying is that if we're going to keep doing this, I want something out of it.

_Chuck smirks at Blair_

_Close up on Blair with a confused face_

**_Setting moves to Dan walking Rachel to her apartment_**

**Dan**

So I suppose you still don't want to talk about why you're sad?

**Rachel**

Oh yea I'd rather not

**Dan**

Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here. I'm sort of known for giving good advice

**Rachel**

Really?

_Dan mildly laughs_

**Dan**

No, actually I give bad advice and I'm actually known for exploiting everyone's secrets in a book I wrote.

**Rachel** (said sarcastically)

Wow, so this means I can't trust you

**Dan**

Of course you can, the thing is, my friends are very different. Pretty much all they care about is their social status and when I decided to write a book, I used them as inspiration because I wanted people to know how caring for your social status destroys some relationships.

**Rachel**

Wow, your life is really interesting, way different than mine. You know Dan if `you're ever in need to talk to someone about this all, I'm here.

**Dan**

I'll take up that offer, but not until after you tell me what wrong with you. Rachel, it's not healthy to keep it to yourself, there are people out there who are willing to help, people like me.

**Rachel**

I don-

**Dan**

C'mon, maybe it'll help you, coffee tomorrow at noon?

_Rachel hesitates_

**Rachel**

Sure, why not

_They approach Rachel's apartment_

**Dan**

So it looks like we're here

**Rachel**

Thanks again for helping me it really means a lot

**Dan**

Oh it's no problem, that's what friends are for, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow

**Rachel**

Yeah I'll see you then.

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time and I apologize for that. I was so caught up with school and grades that I had no time but now I do! I have edited the story and made it a whole lot better and I hope you guys like it!(:**

**xoxo,**

**Gossip Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fade into Blair's penthouse apartment, Blair is on phone with Serena _

**Blair**

Where are you Serena, I told you to be here in an hour and it's been 3 hours!

**Serena**

I know B, I'm sorry. My date with Nate was longer than I expected I promise I'm on my way there

**Blair**

Wait, did you say Nate? Are you seeing him again?

**Serena **

I am I know how you felt about it the first time we went out, but things are different now; you're with Dan and you guys seem happy.

_Blair has a guilty look _

**Blair **

No its fine, like you said its different now, I'm very happy with Dan

**Serena **

So why do you want me to come over?

**Blair**

I have something to tell you, it's major.

_The elevator opens, Serena steps in, Blair turn around _

**Serena **

Why don't you tell me now?

**Blair **

Oh thank God you're here, I just need to get something off my chest. For the past few days I've been doing something I really shouldn't and I really don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to blur it out

**Serena **

B, you're really scari-

**Blair **

I'm cheating on Dan with Chuck!

**Serena **

What? How? And why?

**Blair **

I don't know, I really love Dan but things are different with us now. I feel like all he cares about is his book and we've been distant lately. I felt lonely so I called Chuck over and things just happened

**Serena **

Look Blair, Dan is a sweet guy, but if you're not happy with him anymore just break up with him and you missy have to get ready for your party tonight

**Blair **  
But that's the thing, it's not that easy. Chuck wants me to break up with him too but I'm afraid it'll break his heart if he finds out that the whole time I was with Chuck

**Serena **

Well-

_Their conversation gets interrupted by an update from Gossip Girl on their phones _

_**SPOTTED!**_

_**Dan Humphrey was seen with no other than a mystery girl in Central Park. So Lonely Boy is she a new found lover or a girl from your past? You better keep a look out B, who knows what will happen next. Dan sure did seem comfortable walking her to her apartment.**_

_**XOXO, **_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**Serena **

Well, it looks like you're not the only one that feels the same.

_Blair has a furious/relieved look_

_Setting switched to the next day at the coffee shop, Dan is waiting for Rachel, she walks in_

**Rachel **

I'm so sorry I'm late. My best friend Kurt surprised me at midnight by moving in with me and I just lost track of time.

**Dan**

It's fine Rach, you're here now aren't you? _Rachel begins to look sad_

**Dan**

Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?

**Rachel **

No it's just Finn used to call me Rach

**Dan **

Is Finn the reason as to why you were crying?

**Rachel **

I suppose I do owe you an explanation on that. Well, Finn was my boyfriend and on our senior year, he proposed to me. It took me a couple of days to give him an answer and when I finally said yes, we were more than excited. Our wedding day was the same day as the Glee Clubs Regional Competition so all of us had to go back home and change. Everyone was at the reception except my friend Quinn. I texted her asking her if she was almost here and it turned out that while she was looking at my text a car truck crashed into her car leaving her disabled from her legs. We postponed our wedding and she ended up walking again within a couple of months. We were supposed to get married yesterday but when we arrived at the train station, he told me that I was coming to New York alone and that he was setting me free; he broke up our engagement. When you saw me crying, I was thinking about how I would've been married already but instead I was alone in New York without a single clue as to how to get her, and now I don't know what to do and I just can't picture my life without him.

_Rachel begins to cry, Dan holds her hand _

**Dan **

Hey look don't cry. You're going to do just fine without him. Two years ago you told me that you were going to be a big Broadway star one day. You have a lot of dreams to accomplish; maybe by breaking up with you he was giving you that opportunity to do so.

**Rachel **

I know, it just hurts you know? I feel like I've been living this whole lie, I just want something to do so I can get distracted from all of this

**Dan **

Yea I know how you feel. Right now I'm with this girl Blair but everyday my heart gets broken because I feel like she doesn't love me anymore.

**Rachel **

I'm sorry.

**Dan **

No it's fine. I'm actually the one to blame; I've been so busy writing my book that I sort of been avoiding her.

**Rachel **

I'm sure she'll understand once you explain it to her

**Dan **

But that's the thing. She won't believe me, she probably thinks I'm cheating on her or something. That's the thing with my world, its crazy, no one believes what anyone says because of this blog called Gossip girl who exploits everyone's business. I actually have to apologize, Gossip Girl wrote about out being seen together, I should've been more careful

**Rachel **

It's fine, If I'm going to be famous one day I have to get used to paparazzi, this is just practice.

_Dan mildly laughs_

**Dan**

Hey you know what? Since you said you want to be distracted; why don't you come to Blair's party tonight, it'll be fun, bring your friend Kurt too.

**Rachel**

You know what? Why not? Thanks

_Setting switches to Blair's party _

_Elevator opens, Dan walks in and looks for Blair_

**Dan **

Hey has anyone seen Blair?

_Extra #1 shakes his head while dancing _

_Blair descends from the staircase_

**Blair**

Well, well, if it isn't my boyfriend Dan. Where have you been the past few days?

**Dan**

I'm sorry Blair, I've been working on my book an-

**Blair **

Don't lie top me, I saw what was on Gossip Girl, who is this mystery girl of yours?

**Dan **

Okay first of all, I have been working on my book, I actually finished it; and secondly, she's just an old friend who couldn't find her new apartment, I was just helping her out.

_Blair looks like she's been let down_

**Blair **

Oh, well congrats on your book and I really need to talk to you about something-

_Elevator opens up, Rachel and Kurt come into the apartment, Dan turns around and smiles_

**Dan**

Hey Rachel glad you could make it. Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Dan

**Blair **

Who is this?

** Dan**

This is Mystery Girl. Rachel this is Blair. Blair this is Rachel.

Blair keeps eying Rachel

_Dan looks uncomfortable_

_**Well what's going to happen now that Blair met Rachel? Will Blair let Dan know that she's been sleeping with Chuck or will she let Chuck down? Until next time**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**Hey guys I really hope you liked this chapter! Comment to let me know what you think!(: **


	3. Chapter 3

_Elevator opens up, Rachel and Kurt come into the apartment, Dan turns around and smiles _

**Dan **

Hey Rachel glad you could make it. Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Dan

**Blair**

Who is this?

**Dan**

This is Mystery Girl. Rachel this is Blair. Blair this is Rachel.

_Blair keeps eying Rachel _

_Dan looks uncomfortable_

**Rachel  
**It's so nice to meet you Blair, you have a very lovely home**  
Kurt**_  
_You seriously do ity's to die for!  
**Blair**  
Well thank you I've worked really hard on it, well my mother has  
anyways I have to go and tend my guest  
It was very nice meeting you Kurt  
_She gives Kurt a hug  
_and Rachel

**Rachel**  
Okay she hates me  
**Dan  
**No she doesn't-  
**Kurt**  
No Dan we know when someone hates us, trust me  
**Dan**  
This is just the way she is

_he goes over to Rachel and grabs her arms and gets close to her face_  
_Kurt keeps eying them_

I told you that people from my world are very different, she likes you she just need to get to know you.

_Dan lets go off her realizing what he is doing  
Rachel stares at him_

Well I have to get go see what Blair is up to, please help yourselves to anything and have enjoy the party  
Bye Rachel

**Kurt  
**Well that was something  
**Rachel  
**What do you mean?  
**Kurt**  
C'mon Rachel the guy practically wanted t o kiss you at that moment.  
**Rachel**  
I very much doubt that Kurt, besides he has a girlfriend-  
**Kurt**  
So you have thougth about him that way-  
**Rachel**  
Maybe I don't know. It's very complicated I mean I still have feelings for Finn and I don't know if they're ever going to go away, besides how is Finn?  
**Kurt**  
well he still feels like crap after what he did but he's convinced that it's best for everyone  
**Rachel  
**What about me? Did he ever consider my feeling?  
**Kurt**  
Sweetie he did, besides theres nothing you can do much about it now, he's made up his mind and he leaves tomorrow to Fort Benning.  
You have to look at this in a positive way, now that he's gone you can focus on your Broadway dream, there's no holding you back  
**Rachel**  
You're starting to sound a lot like Dan  
**Kurt**  
Well you should listen to us  
Now lets not be sad, we're at a party Rachel, IN NEW YORK CITY! Lets enjoy ourselves!  
but I'll be back in a moment I have to go call Blaine  
Rachel  
Say hi to him for me!

_Kurt leaves and Rachel is left alone in a crowd_  
_Scene switches_ _to Blair and Dan_

**Dan  
**Hey Blair wait up

**Blair turns around**

**Blair**  
What do you want?  
**Dan**  
What I want is to hang out with my girlfirend, what going on?  
**Blair**  
Nothing, it's nothing  
Are you sure nothings going on between ou and Rache

**Dan takes a moment**

**Dan**  
I'm positive, now you said you wanted to talk to me about something?  
Blair  
Oh it's nothing

_Blair sees Rachel coming and wraps his arms around him and starts making out with him_  
_Rachel sees and turn around_  
_Chuck happens to see as well_

**Chuck (to himself)  
**Looks like she made a decision

_**Thats it for this chapter! Another chapter is coming soon I have lots of ideas and I hope you like it**_  
_**Comment to let me know what you think or if you want to picth in some ideas!**_

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dan**  
I'm positive, now you said you wanted to talk to me about something?  
Blair  
Oh it's nothing

_Blair sees Rachel coming and wraps his arms around him and starts making out with him_  
_Rachel sees and turn around_  
_Chuck happens to see as well_

**Chuck (to himself)  
**Looks like she made a decision

Scene switches to Rachel sitting on a bench in the balcony  
She's texting Kurt

_**Text**_  
_**To: Kurt**_

_**Hey Kurt where are you I lost you in the crowd?**_

_**To: Rachel**_

_**Sorry sweetie I couldn't find you as well but I had to go back to the apartment, Blaine wanted to Skype and I really wanted to see him. Call em or text me whenever if you want me to pick you up, i'll take a cab. Don't worry about me hun, enjoy the party! Say goodbye to Dan for me! (;**_

**Rachel (To herself)  
**ughh great, thanks kurt (said sarcastically)

_Rachel looks at the view from New York and tears up a little_

Well I've made it

_Chuck comes_ in

_**Chuck  
**_It's a beautiful view isn't it?  
_Rachel get's starled and chuck senses it_

sorry for scaring you, I just wanted to get out of whatever was happing inside

**Rachel**  
Yeah me too,  
Rachel turns to him and greets him  
Hey, I'm Rachel Berry

**Chuck**  
I'm Chuck Bass, and may I say that you are beautiful  
_Chuck smirks_  
_Rachel blushes a little_

Rachel  
Well thank you

**Chuck**  
Mind if I sit next to you?

**Rachel**  
No go ahead

**Chuck**  
So what brings you here, I've never seen you here

**Rachel**  
Well that may have to do with the fact that I recently moved here

**Chuck**  
Ah, you're crashing a party, I like your style

**Rachel**  
Well not exactly I-

_Dan walks in and looks confused_

**Dan**  
Chuck? Rachel? What are you guys doing here?

_Rachel and Chuck turn around_

**Rachel**  
Oh hey Dan, I was just getting some air

**Chuck**  
You two know eachother?

**Dan**  
Yeah she's an old friend

**Chuck**  
So this is mystery girl?

**Dan**  
Yes, who just so happens to have a name

**Chuck**  
I know her name lonley boy

_Rachel feels awkward_

**Rachel  
**Well I think I'm going to head home

**Dan**  
I'll walk you there

**Rachel**  
No Dan, you really dont have to

**Dan**  
I insist

**Rachel**  
Alright

**Dan**  
Meet me outside the hotel, I'll be right down

_Rachel heads down and Dan moves towards Chuck_

**Dan**  
What are you doing Chuck?

**Chuck**  
I think the question here is what are you doing Dan?

**Dan**  
What do you mean

**Chuck**  
I suppose the name of Blair rings a bell? or are we over that

**Dan**  
There's nothing going on between me and Rachel, we're just friends  
Geez why is everyone assuming that

**Chuck**  
I would just be careful with her

**Dan**  
There's nothing going on wi-

**Chuck**  
I meant with Blair

_Chuck begins to walk away_  
_Dan turns around_

**Dan**  
Chuck what does that even mean

**Chuck**  
That's for you to find out

_Dan looks confused_

_Scene switches to Blair_ _talking to people  
Serena surprised her from_ behind

**Serena**  
Hey B!

**Blair**  
S, whattook you so long,

**Serena**  
Well me and Nate got distracted and lost track of time

_Nate walks up to them_

**Blair**  
Ughh just say that you two had sex, I don't care! I'm with Dan remember?

**Nate**  
Yeah good to know, I'm justgoing to go and find Chuck  
see you later Serena

_They kiss_  
_and Nate walks away_

**Serena**  
That reminds me did you talk to Dan about Chuck?

**Blair**  
I was planning to but I decided I love Dan

**Serena**B, this doesn't have to do anything with mystery girl does it?

**Blair**  
Maybe I don't know, guess what, I met her?

**Serena**  
She's here? how is she?

**Blair**  
Yea I assume, well she can use a serious makeover and a nose job

**Serena**  
Well it looks like you have nothing to worry about

Blair  
I guess, Where is Dan?  
I haven't seen him in an hour?

Blair gets a text

_**To: Blair **_  
_**From: Dan**_

_**Hey babe, sorry I had to leave the party with Rachel. Don't jump to any conclusions I'm jsut walking her home. I'll be there soon**_

**Blair  
**Ughh! THAT SLUT! Guess who Dan is with right now? THAT SLUT OF A GIRL! ugh let me tll you I hate Rachel, I hate her I hate her

**Serena**  
Okay I get it, you don't have to scream,

**Blair  
**Apparently I do because clearly no one can hear!

**Serena**  
B, don't jump into conclusions, maybe Dan offered to walk her, what if just like you he's starting to like someone else

**Blair**  
No no one break up with me, I don't care who it is  
If our relationship is ending it's because I say so

_Setting changes to Dan and Rachel outside_ _her apartment_

**Rachel**  
Thanks for walking me home again, you really didn't have to

**Dan**  
No I really did, sorry you had to be stuck with Chuck

**Rachel**  
It's quite alright, he's charming

**Dan**  
Yeah it's one of his many tricks to get you to sleep with him

**Rachel**  
Well like I said thank you

_They both stare at each other for a while_

**Dan**  
Well unfortunatley I have to get back to the party, enjoy your night

**Rachel**  
You too

_Dan walks away but quickly turns around_

**Dan**  
Oh Rach I forgot to tell you something

**Rachel**  
Yeah?

**Dan**  
You look beautiful tonight  
_Dan smiles at her and walks away_

_Rachel blushes and opens up her apartment door_  
_She's surprised when she see's Kurt right at the door_

**Kurt**  
Well what did I tell you, the guys crushing on you

**Hello lovelies once again I hope you enjoyes this chapter. It's a short onebut I feel like I put a lot in it. Enjoy it and comment!**

_**Well well it looks like Dan is crushing on Rachel Berry? How will Blair feel about it when she finds out? Will she tell him about Chuck? Keep reading and comment to find out**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl **_


End file.
